


11 - Defiance/Struggling/Crying - Iroh, Zuko, and Azula

by LittleMissAnon



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crying, Day 11, Defiance, Gen, Struggling, Whumptober 2020, Young Azula, Young Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnon/pseuds/LittleMissAnon
Summary: I'm not exactly sure why I chose to write this prompt for ATLA, but my boyfriend started squealing when I told him, which was really funny. Regardless, have a great day!
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965220
Kudos: 19





	11 - Defiance/Struggling/Crying - Iroh, Zuko, and Azula

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure why I chose to write this prompt for ATLA, but my boyfriend started squealing when I told him, which was really funny. Regardless, have a great day!

Iroh watched fondly as his niece and nephew played what looked like a game of tag. Young Princess Azula chased her brother in circles around the fountain in the courtyard of his family’s palace. Happy shrieks from the elder firebender could be heard over the bubbling of the water, and tiny Zuko giggled, spotting Iroh and waving to him. This seemed to be his downfall, as Azula used the distraction to catch up to him. She tackled her Zuko to the hard stone below them and suddenly one of the two voices stopped laughing. The princess straddled her brother, tightly pinning his baby round arms to the ground with her still soft hands, not yet callused from warrior training. Zuko began to cry, but Azula held tight to her baby brother, still laughing. Iroh quickly made his way to the pair of siblings.

“Azula! What are you doing?! Can’t you see you are hurting your brother?” He asked.

“Daddy said he’s gonna teach me and Zuzu to fight tough!” The gap-toothed six year old looked up at her uncle in glee. “I’m practicing Uncle Iroh.” She said earnestly as she sat atop her sobbing brother. “Look how strong I am Uncle! No mercy, just like the fire nation!” Azula’s little hands pushed harder into Zuko.

Iroh shook his head as he pulled Azula into his arms. “Young Azula, you need to learn there is more to life than strength and power. Mercy is a necessary force, Princess Azula.” He put her down and she crossed her arms, pouting up at her uncle in disappointment.

“Daddy says you’re weak Uncle Iroh. Daddy says I shouldn’t listen to you. I’m gonna grow up to be a big strong warrior, and then you’ll see!” The princess ran inside, looking for her next victim. Iroh turned to the boy on the ground.

“Uncle Iroh,” Zuko sniffled, and his long, dark hair fell into his eyes, “I don’t like it when Azula hurts me.”

“It’s alright Prince Zuko, we just aren’t like them,” Iroh replied sadly thinking of his own son who was forced into battle to young and too wide-eyed. “We’ll just have to be different.”


End file.
